


15 温泉假期之旅

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	15 温泉假期之旅

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

15 温泉假期之旅

温泉之行是早就约好了的，等两个人忙七忙八终于有相同假期得以出行的时候，知念侑李才发现山田凉介定的温泉民宿是间独立入住的和式民居。榻榻米其实睡过很多次，私下里有这样浓浓传统日本风格的住宿体验却不多，两个人多少都觉得有些新鲜，晚饭后痛痛快快的泡了个过瘾，开着电视无意义地随便放了个节目，穿着浴衣，在廊檐下就着晚风煞有介事地摆了一对酒杯对酌。  
“好悠闲啊~”  
知念伸着懒腰仰倒在榻榻米上，随即旁边多了另一颗脑袋。  
“好悠闲啊~”  
“好舒服啊~”  
“好舒服啊~”  
“温泉真棒~”  
“温泉真棒~”  
知念转过头，刚好身侧的人也在看他，黑溜溜的眼睛里像是坠入了整个星河，闪着温柔又璀璨的光。  
一定是温泉泡太久酒喝了太多……他模模糊糊地想着，欺身过去在那双眼睛之前轻轻亲了一下，随后被眼睛的主人按住脑袋吻了上来。吻着吻着就覆在了对方身上，对方把他脑袋按在自己唇边，对着他的耳垂嘀咕了两句。  
“今天温泉已经泡够了，所以……”  
知念狐疑地看着身下的山田。  
“我保证。”  
笑得一脸真诚甚至有点傻气的青年让知念觉得，自己也一定是被那口整齐的白牙闪到了眼才会点了头。

虽然是独立的院落和泉池，仍然几乎可以算是公开的不安环境，大概也是弥补了没能在露天温泉里做的遗憾，榻榻米上纠缠的两人情绪来得十分快。  
木色古朴的梁柱，绘着淡色山水的纸门，镶着贝母的橱柜，精心布置的盆景，被人刻意调暗的室内光线，昏黄的环境让两人都产生了穿越时光的恍惚感。  
接吻异常认真，连平日的羞赧似乎都随着温泉蒸发的热气跑掉了，彼此凝视着对方的双眼，呼吸交错着，分不清是谁的舌头不放过谁的舌头。一只手顺着浴衣的下摆摸进被遮掩的地方，惹得谁抖了一下后不甘心地反击去解对方的腰带；分开的双腿间嵌入精壮结实的躯体，圆翘紧实的臀部随着有条不紊的动作缓缓划着不规矩的圈。  
温泉跑掉的热气好像跑到房间里来了。  
知念一条腿被架在山田的肩头，一条腿环在他腰间；一只手被抱住他腿根的那只手十指紧扣，一只手无力地推拒身上那人倾压下来的胸膛。  
山田的浴衣早就扔在了一边，知念的浴衣也大敞着前襟被汗液和其他体液蹂躏得不成样子，他胸膛和小腹上还沾着之前射出来的白浊，被山田坏心眼地涂开了还故意抹上胸前的凸起再品尝似的吮去，发出啧啧的嘬弄声。肋下深深浅浅的吻痕和牙印，被抓握腰部留下的指痕，星星点点的红连绵成暧昧的形状，然而正努力耸动的青年并没有余裕欣赏这情色意味非常的景色，爱人陷在情欲里迷离的脸构成了他眼中的全部画面。  
“…………”  
“嗯？”  
喘息间知念断断续续吐出一句抱怨，反应过来他在说什么的山田停下动作把肩上的腿挪到腰间形成爱人环着自己的状态，一边低笑着亲昵得磨蹭他的下巴，一边在对方的配合下把对方抱起来扯掉浴衣光裸着跨坐在自己腿上。  
知念把头埋在山田颈间，因为体位的改变呻吟也变了调子，过度的深入激得他不住颤抖，被山田双手牢牢把握的臀肉被揉弄着分得更开甚至想把下面的球体也吞进去。  
“侑李……啊……真是、贪吃、的、孩子。”  
山田每吐出一个词就更用力地向上顶一下，知念已经没有余裕去反击他恶劣的调戏，积累的快感离登顶只差那么一线，体内的洪流无处宣泄，只能搂紧了山田发出带着哭腔如小动物般的嘤咛。而山田也并不像自己认为的那样游刃有余，阴茎被爱人甬道绞紧的感觉美妙得不像现实，即使隔着一层薄膜也似乎能够感受到内壁的质感，温热的，紧致的，贪婪的，柔软的。  
释放的瞬间山田把知念的声音全部吞进了喉咙，两个人几乎都要窒息了才分开，然后互相舔舐着对方唇边由自己染上的涎光，慢慢平复着呼吸。平静下来后汗水变成了带来不悦却又掺杂着说不清道不明的暧昧的黏腻，山田从知念身体里退出来摘下里外都黏糊糊的安全套丢掉，知念已经瘫在被褥上不想动弹了。  
“要再去泡一下吗？”山田抖开浴衣套上，也不束腰带，起身去找了条宽大的浴巾回来想把知念裹起来。  
知念对于他坦荡荡的放飞自我嗤之以鼻，瞥了瞥数分钟前还在自己体内肆虐的器官，自行动手把自己包进浴巾里，忍着腿软拒绝了对方要公主抱的手：“我去淋浴，再泡会头昏。”  
“那一起洗嘛~”  
“不要……啊！”  
“怎么了？”  
山田看着知念突然变了表情，咬牙切齿地想弯腰又不敢的样子，一时也慌张了起来。  
“还不都是你！”  
“欸？”  
“啊好痛！”  
“哪里痛？怎么了？”  
“别动！”  
知念使劲攥着山田的手臂简直要把自己的痛苦传递过去，过了好一会儿终于缓过劲来，越想越气不过张嘴直接隔着衣服狠狠咬了山田一口。  
“左腿压太久抽筋了……”  
“噗——”  
“笑什么，谁让你蛮牛一样不听人讲话。”  
山田半搂半抱着恋人好让他借力站稳，听完撒娇一样的指控嘿嘿笑了两声，贴在恋人耳边小声嘟囔。  
“我后来不是换了么？”收到恋人的白眼仍然心情很好的青年突然想起了什么，“你看，我说过不会弄脏房东的榻榻米吧？侑李的东西……  
……我全部都有好、好、吃、掉、哦！”  
知念面上潮红尚未退完，闻言又整个人都差点红成一只煮熟的虾，克制住再咬他一口的冲动开启毒舌模式：“是啊是啊快感谢我给你补充蛋白质。”  
“喂！”


End file.
